


FINDING: Justin De Dios

by sayraene (veenarenne)



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenarenne/pseuds/sayraene
Summary: Josh sighed and brushed the strands of hair that fell on his face. His heart sank by thinking what may happened to Justin, he just wanted Justin back in his arms and regretting what he did to Justin: rejecting him.-work of fiction | spelling and grammatical errors ahead
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Kudos: 2





	FINDING: Justin De Dios

Inside a dark room and on the bed, Josh's body is lying down and he's peacefully sleeping. He hugged his pillow tighter and moved from facing left to right. Josh's peaceful sleeping was immediately ruined once a small rectangular device started making noise, in short, Josh's phone rang. He groaned and tried reaching for the phone, but the call soon stopped. Then once again ringing, this time, he sat up and grabbed his phone. It was Sejun calling at nine in the morning. "Yes? We don't have schedules today right? Please don't bother me I need to-"

"Justin's missing," Sejun cut him off. "We can't find him anywhere. Not inside his house or our condominium. His family is worried, and if we can't find him in the next twenty four hours, I am afraid that we need to ask help for the police and create a big issue afterwards." Josh remained silent, thinking about where Justin is. He immediately felt his heart pounding so fast that he almost can't breathe. Two things are just in his head now: Frustration and Worry.

He ended the call and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Soon dressing up, not having breakfast and texting Sejun to meet him in their condo. Once he entered their condo, he immediately searched everywhere hoping to see Justin, in case he went back. But he's not inside the room, he's not inside the bathroom, he's just nowhere to be found. He brushed the hairs coming through his face and sighed. Sejun entered with Ken and Stell, sitting beside Josh. "Do you have any idea where he may be?" Ken spoke. Both Sejun and Stell shook their heads. Silence filled the room for a couple of moments until Josh stood up, taking his mask and coat. "I know a place where he may be. Let's go, we should not waste our time." The four men arrived in front of a small food stall where the lady is selling barbeques and corns.

Josh smiled at the food vendor and sweetly asked, "Good morning, may I ask a question?" The lady nodded at Josh and Josh took a step closer, "By any chance, did Justin came here yesterday or earlier?" Josh wished that the lady his group knew for three years would give him an answer. Deep inside him, his conscience was eating him up: for he thought that what he had done yesterday may be the cause of Justin's disappearance

_Josh sighed as he waited for Justin to come. It's five in the afternoon and the sun is still up, almost going down. He leaned on the bench and soon, saw Justin approaching. He sat up straight and Justin sat beside him. "Yes? Why'd you ask me to meet?" He immediately asked. Josh saw Justin started to play with his fingers, knowing it's a sign that he's nervous. Josh patted Justin's shoulder and gave an reassuring look, "Jah, look at me. I'm like your older brother, you can tell me everything, okay? Do you perhaps like someone?"_

_Justin slowly started to look up and met Josh's sparkling eyes. He slowly smiled and placed his hand on Josh's thigh delicately, "Liking someone? W-well, y-your right." Justin's face soon burned and his ears turned bright red. Josh's face remained confused as he slowly put his hand down from Justin's shoulder. "Actually, Josh, y-you may see me as your brother but,"_

_"But?"_

_"I actually see you as the person I like. Not as a brother but more than that." Josh was frozen after hearing those words. He admits that butterflies soon flew inside his stomach yet he still thinks about the reputation of their group. They can't just be together like that even though he likes Justin too. "J-jah, you know I like your jokes but,"_

_"I-I'm not joking. It's just purely my feelings." Justin slowly looked down and removed his hand on Josh's thigh. They both remained silent as Josh's sighed was the only thing heard, he leaned back and closed his eyes, not wanting to see Justin's reaction, "I can't like you back I'm sorry." After those words, Justin left without saying anything, but Josh knew, he's hurt._

"Sorry he didn't. The last time he visited was last week, when you got an award." Josh nodded at the lady and went back to their car, meeting Sejun and the three others. "He's not there, nor visited." They all sighed and Ken started to drive, "Where are we going next?" Ken asked. "Let's try the last place I have been with him." Josh answered, earning a raised eyebrow from Stell. "The park, that's where we last met."

They soon arrived at the park and started searching. Stell searched by the fountain area, Sejun searched by the food stalls and Ken searched around the playgrounds. Meanwhile, Josh searched the area where he last met with Justin, the area for benches. He ran through and looked everywhere but there were no signs of Justin. Josh sighed and brushed the hairs on his face as sweat dripped down from his forehead to the sides of his cheeks. His heart sank by thinking about what may happened to Justin, he just wanted Justin back in his arms.

He breathed in and out after seeing Sejun, Stell and Ken coming to him. "Have you seen Justin?" He asked but he just received a no. He sat on a bench and covered his face with his own hands. "I shouldn't have said that to him. I shouldn't hurt him but what did I do?" Sejun sat beside Josh and caressed his back. "Don't blame yourself; it's not your fault."

"But it could've been my fault." Stell sighed and sat in front of him, "Care to tell us your thoughts?" Josh sighed and looked at the three of them. Soon he opened up to everyone about what happened last night. They have been shocked by that fact, but decided to accept that fact. Ken patted his shoulders and looked at Josh, "Go for Justin then, the staffs found him inside Sir Robin's office sleeping."

Josh rushed into their CEO's office and found Justin sitting beside their Sir Robin. He ran towards Justin and hugged him as tight as he could. His worries and fear disappeared as soon as Justin was in his arms again. "Thank god I found you once again." He heard the door shut indicating that Sir Robin went outside. He broke the hug and met Justin's eyes. Josh held Justin's face and smiled, "I am ready to welcome you Justin. No matter what people may say. I like you too."


End file.
